Papa Bear
by cutey4560
Summary: Skin-Changing triplets lose their mother after escaping a Orc prison. Scared, hungry, and weak they travel through the woods searching for food, but stumbled upon a very large man. He adopts the girls, caring and grooming them into strong Skin- Changers. A mix of the first and second hobbit movies. Story summaries aren't my strong suit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Loss of a Mother**

* * *

A brutal winter storm was attacking the mountains of the north. Two feet of snow covered the ground, winds howled through the air, snow and ice swirled, and dark clouds filled the sky. A light faintly glowed through the storm, it was emanating from a torch being held by a woman. She was no ordinary woman but a Skin-Changer. Trailing through the snow and ice she had three children fallowing behind. The children's skin was turning blue, hair was full of snow, and ice started forming around their eyes. The mother cried seeing her children suffering, but it was their only escape. in the distance a Orc horn went off, turning they saw Orcs upon Wargs running through the snow. The children screamed in fear, their mother had them run ahead. She noticed a sharp turn was ahead, grabbing the children she prevented them from falling over the side. Having them hold hands she pulled them through the snow, but the last child lost their grip falling in the snow. "Mama! Mama! Wait for me!" the child cried out. As the child tried getting up a Orc run up from behind. Grabbing the child by the hair he pulled her along. The child's mother ran over, she angrily grabbed the Orc by the throat. Holding him over the edge, she growled. She then released him, watching as he descended. Picking up the child they continued on, coming to a halt she noticed a hole in the mountain side. It was big enough to fit the children, quickly she pushed them all in.

"Mama are you coming in too?" the youngest asked.

"No, i'm too big." she answered the youngest of the triplets.

"Mama what are you going to do?" the eldest asked.

Hearing a Warg's howl she patted the middles head,"Mama's going to lead them away, I want you all to stay together. Do not leave until I come back. Understand?" she asked. The girls nodded watching their mama leave. Warg legs ran pass the hole, and the siblings cowered in fear, huddling together they fell asleep.

* * *

Morning light steamed through the snow waking the oldest triplet. Stretching she crawled over to the holes opening, scooping excess snow away the sunlight poured in, causing the other two to wake. "Has mama come back?" the youngest asked.

"No." she answered.

"She'll be back soon,don't worry." the middle sister assured.

"I'm hungry Crescent." the youngest cried rubbing her stomach.

"Where are you going?" the middle one asked as Crescent crawled out of the hole.

"Going to find some food." she answered.

"But mama said we-"

"Nova if we stay will starve." Crescent explained climbing down the mountain side. The two followed behind heading towards the woods.

* * *

"What are we going to do for food?" Nova asked with a bad attitude.

"Find something small or already dead." Crescent answered.

"An how are we suppose to kill something, we can't skin-change yet." Nova said looking through bushes.

"Mama taught us how to form fangs, that all we need for a kill." Crescent growled. Hours were passing and the girls had nothing but growling stomachs. Smelling the air Crescent caught the scent of a couple rabbits. All of them crouched behind a snow pile spotting the family of rabbits.

"Awe bunnies." Luna swooned.

"No, that's breakfast." Crescent said keeping eye on her targets.

"No Crescent." Luna cried.

Turning she growled, "It's either them or starve."

"Then I choose them." Luna said crossing her arms.

"Fine starve, but I'm not going hungry." Crescent said crouching lower.

"They'll out run you." Nova commented.

"At least I'm trying, not whining like a couple of babies." Crescent said. Focusing on the target she grew a set of fangs, crouching low she set to pounce.

"Run bunnies! Run!." Luna shouted scarring the rabbits.

Angered Crescent jumped out pursuing after them, cutting one off from the other she chased it into a bush, as the bush rattled the rabbit's cry could be heard. Luna and Nova upset ran over, emerging from the bush Crescent held the rabbit in her mouth. "I'm going off to eat, hope you find food." she snickered leaving her sisters. They watched as she sat upon a stone peeling the raw meat off the rabbit's bone, whining the two walked further into the snow covered woods.

"Luna why'd you do that?" Nova moaned.

"They were a family, I couldn't eat a family." Luna answered.

"Thanks to Crescent their one member short." Nova told Luna as she dug at the ground. "Looks like we're eating worms and grubs." she said plopping a large mud pie in front of Luna. The two picked through the mud finding worms and grubs.

"I don't want this." Luna whimpered.

"It's all we got, Crescent won't hunt for us because of you." Nova said as she ate a plump worm, the taste made her face scrunch up. Shaking it off she spotted a large figure in the distance. "Mama?" Nova questioned squinting trying to make it out.

"Mama? Where is she?" Luna asked jumping up in excitement. Spotting the figure Luna shouted running "Mama!" Nova ran after her trying to catch up. "Mama! I missed you, we left...Crescent made... made us, then she killed... killed a poor bunny." Luna cried into the leg. Luna whipped her tear looking up to the figure, It wasn't her Mama but a large hairy man. Nova ran up pulling her sister away, starring at the gigantic man they latched onto each.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sanctuary**

* * *

"Stay behind me." Nova said pulling back Luna. Nova bravely stood her ground, hands raised and ready to claw his face off, teeth showing with a low warning growl, and crouched ever so slightly. "You don't scare me or my sister!" Nova shouted at the man.

"He scares me." Luna cries grabbing onto Nova's dress.

"Don't worry i'll protect you." Nova assured her.

* * *

**Standing ground against a Skin-Changer, seems I stumbled onto a brave child. I don't remember a village being nearby? Could they have come from a humans village? No, they'er taller than a human child, more in the height range of a woman. Children this young shouldn't be wondering these woods without a mother or father. Wearing nothing but dresses made out of raged material and bare footed. These are not suitable clothes for this winter weather. They've must have come down from the Northern Mountain. Could they be Skin-Changers to? How'd could they have escaped a Orc's prison? That woman I saw, she must of been leading the Orcs pack away from her children. Now I can't leave them here, not when there is so few of us left. Don't scare them more then they are, just approach them slowly.**

* * *

Slowly crouching the man met eye level with the girls. "Hello, what are your names?" He asked in a soft tone.

"Mama taught us never to reveal our names to strangers." Nova told the man.

"What if I gave you my name first?" He asked.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"So that way we won't be strangers anymore."

"Mama never said we couldn't ask for names." Luna whispered to Nova.

"Ok, what is your name sir?" Nova asked.

"I am Beorn. What are your names?" Beorn asked again.

"I am Nova and this is my younger sister Luna." Nova answered.

"Only by a few minutes though." Luna chimed in.

"You are twins?" He asked Luna, trying to gain her trust.

"We're triplets." She answered walking out from behind Nova.

"Triplets and where is your other sibling?" He asked scouting.

"Back there eating." Nova told Beorn.

"Why is it that you two are here and she is eating alone?" He asked.

"Well, it's my fault." Luna whimpered. "She found a family of bunnies to kill. I didn't want her to hurt them so I scared them off. Crescent was too fast, she cornered one in a bush and killed it." Luna cried.

"She told us to go find our own food. We were eating worms and grubs, and then Luna spotted you." Nova said.

These two were much too young to survive without a mother. Only one of them was able to track and hunt, that wouldn't be enough to support them all. "It's alright Luna; you've done the right thing." Beorn said whipping her tears away. A strong gust of wind blew sending chills to the girls. Another storm was going to hit tonight. "Another harsh winter storm seems to be coming." Beorn said looking at the sky.

"We should head back to Crescent and find another hole to sleep in." Nova told Luna.

"I don't want to sleep in a hole again." Luna whimpered.

"I have a house nearby if you would all like to stay there for the night." Beorn suggested.

"Does it have a bed and fire place?" Luna asked.

"Yes both very huge." Beorn said stretching his arms.

"That does sound nice? We have to see what Crescent wants done." Nova said.

"Take me to your sister, I'll speak with her." Beorn said. Luna held Beorn's hand as Nova lead them back. Crescent had been digging under an old tree stump, trying to make a big enough hole for them to take shelter. Beorn could see she was the most skilled out of the siblings.

"Crescent there's someone we want you to meet." Nova said pocking into the makeshift hole.

"You brought a stranger? What did Mama teach us?" She asked.

"He's a friend." Nova said as the two climbed out of the hole. "Crescent this is Beorn. Beorn this is our older sister Crescent." Nova introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you." Beorn said knelling shaking the girls hand.

"You too. I'm sorry but we have to take shelter, storms blowing in." Crescent said pulling back.

"Beorn knows about the storm." Luna said.

"He's offered us shelter for the night." Nova said.

"I've made us a shelter." Crescent said pointing out the hole. "Get in the chills picking up."

"Crescent please we'll freeze in there." Nova said.

"I don't want to freeze." Luna whimpered in fear.

"If you come to my house you can keep warm." Beorn said. He could see Crescent wasn't too convinced. "It will be only for the night. In the morning you can leave if you wish."Beorn told the girls. The wind blew harder as Beorn sheltered Luna best he could. Seeing her sisters suffering Crescent agreed to the proposal. "Good now let's get out of the chill." He said picking up all three girls.

* * *

**Reaching my house I seen the girls had fallen asleep in my arms. Unlatching the door I crept in quietly trying not to wake them. Slowly and softly I placed them onto my resting chair in the dining area. Outside the wind blew and the snow raged across the land. To think what would have happened to these girls, I can't even imagine. I pulled the extra wool blankets out, covering the bed with them. I retrieved each child from the chair, placing them down on the soft bed. Taking the blanket I laid it across them, tucking them in. Leaving the room I returned to my chair. Stairing out the window I pondered. How am I going to explain the truth to them? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grown Girls**

* * *

**Seventeen years have passed. Seventeen years I've raised these girls as my own. Grooming them into the Skin-changers they've become. As a father I must make that desiccation of allowing my children to leave the safety of my land to hunt. Food has become scarce, deer and elks don't roam my land as they once did. I can't have the girls eating up my live stock. It's the only option I have.**

* * *

Beorn came to the girl's bedroom door. He knocked calling, "Luna? Nova? Are you up yet?" He knocked again cracking open the door. "Nova? Luna? Girls are you up yet?" He asked. Peeking his head in he seen the two sleeping in their beds. He walked up to Nova and stroked her head. "Nova, wake up." He whispered. She moaned, but sat herself up and stretched her arms. Beorn made his way to Luna. "Luna, get up." Beorn said kissing her forehead. Fluttering her eyes open she sat up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Papa." She said sweetly hugging him.

"Morning my little bunny." Beorn said hugging her back.

* * *

**From the first moment I met Luna she had me wrapped around her little finger. I have never met a child so sweet in my currant life. Do to her nature she's come to care for the animals in the house and woods nearby. She remind me much of a rabbit, but I use the term bunny for her.**

* * *

"Papa you shouldn't call her that." Nova said making her bed.

"Are you upset that I don't us your nickname?" Beorn asked with a smile.

"No! I'm not seven anymore. All I'm saying is that we're twenty-four now." Nova said fluffing her pillow.

* * *

**Nova warmed up to me soon after Luna. She has become the wisest of my children. I've taught her more through books then in the wild. Nova's knowledge has come to an advantage. She knows Elvin language, Dwarfish, Ancient texts, and Dark Language. She is also the only one who can read a map properly. Wisdom of an owl, she's become my owlet.**

* * *

"Get changed and ready for the day." Beorn told the girls.

"Do we have training today?" Luna asked.

"I'll talk with you over break fest." Beorn said.

Nova looked over to Crescent's empty bed. "Papa where's Crescent?" she asked.

"She is out on her morning run." Beorn answered.

"Figures, always first up and last down." Nova mumbled. Nova began to make up Crescent's bed for her. "She never makes her bed before her run. Now I get stuck doing it." Nova huffed folding the blankets. Beorn chuckled closing the door.

* * *

**Crescent didn't warm up to me so easily. She became very independent to herself. Crescent would hunt for her own food, instead of eating the food I provided. I had to tell them the truth about their mother, and Crescent seemed to be the only one who could handle it. It had taken months for her to come to terms and trust in me. She was the first to take hold of her beast form. She took form of a huge black wolf, earning the alpha role in the pack. Strong, determined, and loyal was the traits she seemed to have ganged from her mother or real father. I proudly can call her my Alpha pup, but see never cared for nicknames.**

* * *

Beorn laid the morning meal out onto the dining table. An assortment of nuts, sweet wild berries, honey combs, flapjacks, and a dozen boiled eggs. Setting the plates he heard the front door open. "Crescent how was your morning run!?" Beorn asked. She came in dragging a deer's corps behind her.

"It was fine, picking up on my speed." She said dragging the deer in the kitchen.

"Looks like you bagged a buck." Beorn said holding it by the horns.

"He was fast and a fighter. Almost took my eye out." Crescent said opening the meat cellar. "I was surprised to see that deer still roamed these lands." She said watching her father place the deer in the cellar.

"Few still do." Beorn told her shutting the door and latching it. "How was the perimeter?" He asked as the retreated back into the dining area.

"Secured, I didn't catch any scents of Orcs." She answered pouring the mugs of milk.

"Good, you've done very well." Beorn said patting her shoulder. Nova and Luna soon joined the dining area. "Everyone come let's eat." Beorn said taking a seat. Nova made plates up for each of them, passing them along. Luna sat with a rabbit on her lap and mice nibbling food off her finger. Crescent devoured the food once the plate was set down. Beorn ate watching the girls enjoying the meal.

"Crescent we turn into wolves that don't mean we have to eat like them." Nova said with attitude.

"Unlike you I've been doing my daily running in the morning." Crescent said eating a whole boiled egg.

"Luna you need to stop feeding them, that's why they come back." Nova nagged.

"They're not bothering anyone."Luna said petting the rabbit.

"Girls let's not argue. I need to speak with you all." Beorn said.

"What is it Papa?" Luna asked.

"The meat is scarce in my land. I barley have enough to feed you and myself." He said.

"What does that mean Papa?" Nova asked

"It means food is running low." Crescent said.

"Then I won't feed the animals my meals." Luna said picking the mice up and placing them on the ground.

"Don't worry Luna I have though hard on this situation." Beorn said.

"Papa what are you trying to say."

Standing he spoke, "You all have blossomed into beautiful Skin- changers. You've all learned certain skills that will help you hunt, track, and survive. Each mastering an individual skill then the rest. That is why I decided you can go hunt outside of my land."

"Papa you mean it?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, much as this will pain me you are all old enough." He answered.

"Thank you papa will make you proud." Crescent said giving him a hug. She was one never to indulge mush in body contact.

"I can't wait!" Nova shouted running from the table.

"When are we leaving?" Luna asked.

"Noon you'll leave." He answered.

"It's almost noon I'd better hurry." Luna said running off.

* * *

**My girls were so excited to be traveling outside of my lands. I know they'll watch over one another, but I still worry of what can happen. Long as they make it to the green wood I'll rest knowing that Radagast the Brown will be watching over them. I'll have to bring them my strongest horses; they'll need it to travel the mountain path. Once they've crossed the border they can head on foot or paws from there. I do hope they stay safe and don't become diverted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Painful Truth**

* * *

"Take the horses to the mountains peek; from there you can set on foot." Beorn said pulling the horses from their stables.

"Shouldn't we take them the whole journey?" Nova asked.

"We're learning to hunt and survive like Skin-Changers Nova. Using the horses will slow us down on a hunt. We're going to need all our speed for the hunts." Crescent answered riding up along her side.

"She is right, but you will all do well. Don't fear for the horses they know their way back." Beorn assured Luna.

"We better head out; we'll want to reach over the mountains peek before nightfall." Crescent said. Beorn stood watching his girls set off on their long journey from home. Luna turned and blew a farewell kiss to her papa. Beorn blew a kiss back with a heavy heart.

* * *

**I haven't felt pain like this in the longest of time. Being tortured by Orcs was hard on me, but watching my family and friends being tortured hurt me more. I pray to the great ones that my girls make it safely to Radagast the Brown's land.**

* * *

Reaching the mountains peek the girls dismounted the horses. Luna gathered the horses and led them to the path. "Head back to Papa." She spoke softly to them. Releasing them the horse's galloped down the path. Luna watched them disappear out of plain view. "I hope they get back to Papa's." Luna said.

"They'll get back fine let's go, we're ahead of time." Crescent said.

"Should we go on two feet or four?" Nova asked.

"I'd say two; will us less energy that way." Crescent answered. They made it down into the forest path. The trees seemed to never end continuing on and on. Walking for a good four hours the girls stopped for the night. "We'll be sleeping here for the night." Crescent said placing the food sacks down. "Gather some fire wood Nova. Luna you gather blue berries from those bushes. " Crescent ordered. The two started on their chores while Crescent walks deep into the forest.

* * *

**To think these woods is where papa found us or Luna found him. They seemed so different back them; changing over the years like us. Yet this one spot seems no different from seventeen years ago. In the middle grew an old tree; large and wide with bark dark as suit but smelled of pure honey. I never thought I'd come here again; not after the last experience.**

* * *

"_Beorn why are traveling back to the woods?" Crescent asked wal__king allong side him._

"_I need to show you something important." Beorn answered looking ahead._

"_Why did Nova and Luna stay back at the house?" She asked._

"_I feel they won't be able to handle what I am going to show you. Crescent you're much stronger in will and spirit then your sisters. You are going to be an alpha one day; but to achieve that possession you can't hold onto the pass." Beorn answered._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_This is about __your mother; she won't be coming back for you or your sisters." Beorn answered._

"_Yes she will. Our mama never breaks a promise!" Crescent stopped yelling at him._

"_She would never do that on purpose, but this time she had no choice." He sadly informed the girl._

"_Where's my mama? You know where she is. Where is she!?" Crescent shouted tears of anger streaming down her cheeks._

"_She is here." Beorn answered with a heavy heart. Walking with her through the bush he brought her to a large tree. They stood a mere three feet away from the tree. Beorn looked down to the girl examining her. She stood hand clasped over her mouth; tears' flowing down her cheeks, and her whole body was franticly shaking. Crescent stared at her mother's body; her mother had gone into her wolf form when she was killed. The Orcs killed her chopping her head off; then had her paws chopped off and fur skinned .She was hung in the tree for other animals to pick at._

"_Mama?" Crescent cried curling up to Beorn._

"_Orcs are a cruel race. They steal our fur and paws, collecting them like trophies." Beorn said kneeling and comforting the child. "Crescent your mother was a noble woman, she gave up her life for you and your sisters. You need to be strong like she was, and watch over your sisters. " He told her. _

"_I want to go home Papa." She cried._

"_Papa?" He whispered to himself. Seeing she wanted convert Beorn picked her up. Hugging her they started back home. "Crescent I am so proud of you." Beorn told her. Wrapping her arms around Beorn's neck she laid her head on his chest._

* * *

"Crescent!?" Nova shouted from the camp.

Crescent kissed the tree whispering, "I'm going to make you proud mama." She headed back to the campsite. Returning she picked up a scent in the air. "You smell that?" she asked Nova.

"Yeah, it doesn't smell like danger. What should we do?" Nova asked.

"Leave it, if it's anything dangerous we can handle it." Crescent answered.

"What if it attacks us when we sleep?" Nova asked looking the area over.

"It would have attacked already, it knows we're on to it." Crescent whispered. "Let's get some sleep. We have a long day of hunting." Crescent said lying on the ground. Luna was the first out like a light, Nova hesitated but fell soon after, and as usual Crescent was last to fall asleep. Something was watching over the girls in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to give out thanks to:**

***CodeRed***

***Starship T.A.R.D.I.S***

***Paperchronicles***

**For reviewing my story, I really appreciate it a lot guys. An also thanks to all of those who are following the story and favoring it. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I'v got a lot of stuff on my mind, and it's causing me writers block. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trolls**

* * *

Crescent woke first seeing the sun hasn't risen yet. "Get up you two I want to reach the Green-Wood before nightfall." Crescent said shaking her sister's shoulders. They just moaned and turned away ignoring her. "Get up now!" Crescent yelled slapping their backs hard. The girls let out cries, rubbing the marks they got up. Gathering the food sack the three set off, they reached the Green-Wood in the late afternoon.

"Look!" Luna yelled pointing to a cloud of smoke.

"Think it's a forest fire?" Nova asked.

"No the smokes streaming straight up not out." Crescent answered. Heading towards the smoke the girls stumbled upon a destroyed house. Looking through the rumble Luna found a family portrait, she brought it to Crescent. "This was no accident." She said taking the picture.

"Do you smell that?" Nova asked.

Sniffing the air Crescent answered, "Yeah its Mountain Trolls. Smells like three of them."

"Help us! Somebody help!" A voice called out. The girls made their way toward the Troll's campsite. Crouching down behind the bushes the girl saw the owner of the house. He seemed to be a healthy looking man with dirty blonde hair. Standing with him was a wife and daughter. The wife was skinny with brown hair and his daughter had beautiful long blonde locks. "Please spare my family. Eat me I will do well enough for your meal." The man begged the three Trolls.

A Troll with one blind eye poked at him, "You'll barley be enough to feed on of use."

"You've already eaten my cows and sheep. Surely you must be half full?" He asked.

"Nah, cook them all up." The leader ordered snatching the man up.

"Crescent what should we do? We can't just leave them." Nova said.

"How much do you bet they've never seen skin changers before?" She asked with a smirk. Nova and Luna smiled as the prepped for transformation. The girl concentrated hard on each transformation. Luna's skin turned into pure white fur, ears formed at the top of her head, the eye's stayed a bright blue, and a long tail sprouted. Nova changed very similar to Luna but was a huge grey wolf with large brown eyes. Crescent shifted into a huge black wolf with piercing yellow eyes and razor like fangs. The three spread out through the perimeter. They spooked the Trolls as they crept through the bushes.

"What's that?" The smallest of the three asked.

"You want to know? Then go and look Tom." The leader said pushing towards the rustling bushes as he ate the farmer's remains. Tom whimpered moving in closer, poking his knife into the bush he stared into a pair of big eyes. Confused and curious he leaned in closer. A huge white wolf jumped out tackling him to the ground. It began biting at his shoulder. "Will! Bert! Help me!" he cried out trying to pull the large wolf off.

"What the heck?"Will ask watching his friend was being attacked.

"Hold on Tom!" Burt said raising his ladle ready to strike the beast. Nova came charging out, locking her jaws around his wrist she engaged in a game of tug-of- war. He began striking her the the ladle, but she wasn't letting go. Will went to help the two out, he pulled Luna right off Tom. Tom turned to see Crescent biting the ropes holding wife and daughter.

"She's trying to steal our meal." Tom said. Quickly he grabbed Crescent by the hine legs dragging her away. Turning onto her backside Crescent clawed at his arms with her front paws. Breaking out of the grip she communicated through varicose barks, snarls, and growls.

"Luna scare the farmer's family away." Crescent said.

"What are you talking about." Luna said.

"Its the only way they'll get out of here alive." Crescent growled. Crescent fought off Tom and Will as Luna ran towards the family. She stopped not wanting to scare them, but if it was the only way she had to do it. Snarling she approached them slowly, she let out a loud bark. The mother grabbed her daughter and began running. Luna trailed behind them barking, making sure they wouldn't stop. As they got to a safe enough distance Luna stopped and watched as they escaped. Running back to the campsite Will tossed a rope around her neck. She looked to see Nova was tied down, but Crescent was still fighting. "Luna don't give in!" Crescent shouted. Luna fought the best she could but was bonded like Nova. Crescent bit the inside of Tom's thigh, then rammed into Burt's gut, then pulled at the ropes. Will came up from behind an jumped on top of her. Pinned to the ground they tied Crescent up and tossed her by the others.

"Now what are we going to do? The rest of our meal got away." Tom wined.

"Well how about some wolf stew?" Burt suggested.

The girls tried wiggling free from the ropes. They watched as the trolls settled down and prepped for a new meal. Looking over Nova communicated through low whimpers. "If we shift back then we can slip out." Crescent was a step ahead she began to shift into human form. Nova and Luna fooled behind. Slipping the ropes off the girls stood confronting the three trolls.

"What happened to them wolves?" Tom asked.

"You idiot they're the wolves." Will answered. Holding his dagger up he asked,"What are you then?"

"Skin-Changers." Crescent answered standing face to face with the Troll. Grabbing hold of his wrist she twisted his arm backwards. "I and my sisters we'll be leaving now. Do well to find your next meal some where else." She growled twisting harder. Will nodded so did Burt and Tom. "Luna! Nova! Lets go." She ordered releasing him. Luna and Nova retreated into the woods. "Next time go look for something much smaller then us to eat. Maybe if your lucky a couple of Dwarves will travel your path. I think you could handle them easier." She growled at the three disappearing into the woods.

"Well that was trickier then I though." Nova said.

"You showed them Crescent." Luna commented.

"No we showed them." Crescent complemented her sisters. "Come on we got a big hunt tomorrow." She said with a serious tone as she walked off. Luna and Nova stayed back taking in the complement. Walking back they heard a rustling in the bushes. Crescent far ahead of the two stopped, she heard her sisters scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6: Radagast the Brown**

* * *

Crescent came running back ready to fight off those Trolls again. Luna stopped her before blindly attacking the smaller figure. "Crescent wait it's alright." Luna said grabbing onto her arm.

"What happened? Why'd you scream?" Crescent asked.

"We just got caught off guard." Luna answered unlatching form Crescent.

"Crescent!" The voice shouted in joy.

"Radagast?" She asked in shocked,she would have never guessed he would travel this far from his forest land. Though he must be thinking the same about them.

Luna took a seat on the moose covered bolder, "Papa sent Radagast a message to keep an eye on us."

"He sent a note by bird?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye on you girls like your father asked. Wait until he hears of that nasty fight you had with them Trolls. " Radagast said.

"Radagast don't tell him about that." Crescent begged.

"An why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"He'll never let us hunt alone ever again." Crescent said.

"He won't like hearing of you three almost being eaten or how you ran in here blindly nearly tearing me to shreds." Radagast preached to Crescent shaking his finger at her. Sitting in disappointment that she blown their opportunity."He did say he wanted me to send word ounce you reached my acres. I don't use for all of those details." Radagast said, he took pity on the girls. Over joyed Crescent couldn't control herself, she hugged him an gave him a hearty lick on his cheek. "It's been years since you've done that." Radagast laughed accepting the jester, it was away wolves to express love and thanks. "Now let's go to my house so you can get some rest." He said. The three trailed behind the Wizard.

* * *

_"Nova you have to walk counter clock wise from Luna and Crescent." Beorn told her._

_"Papa we've done this thirteen times and she still hasn't gotten it." Crescent complained._

_"Crescent you must be patient with your sisters." Beorn said helping Nova find her stance._

_"Well it's running thin." Crescent lowly growled._

_"Alright there your are. Now take first positions." Beorn ordered._

_Taking first positions Crescent took the head, Nova stayed on the left flank, and Luna on the right. Beorn walked to a gated area, lifting the latch he released a ram. "Heard it back into the fenced area. An don't cause any harm to it." Beorn ordered._

_"What about us?" Luna asked Nova._

_"Go!" Beorn ordered._

_The girls persuaded after the creature. Crescent shifted taking a huge lead, Nova and Luna followed her lead but struggled with their shifting. The ram was a good twenty yards away; it stood grazing at a patch of grass. Crescent snarled ordering Nova to protect the left and remember to go counter cloak wise. Nova took it from the left; The ram took a defensive stance. Luna drew it's attention as she came from the back. It began to threaten her by bobbing his head. Crescent closed the gap boxing the ram in. Angered the ram started to back up; it gave a warning charge but stopped short. The girls began circling the ram, furious it charged at Luna. Scared she lept out of the way allowing it to escape. Crescent persuade after it, quickly cutting it off. Both standing their grounds. Beorn watched as the two headbutted and tussled. Latching onto it's horn she slammed it on ground, she began to drag it back to the cage. Beorn heard tussling from the bushes behind him. Radagast the Brown walked out of the bushes._

_"I though you'd never come?" Beorn said._

_"Sorry i'm late. How are they doing?" Radagast asked._

_"Nova and Luna are still having trouble, but Crescent is very skilled for her age." Beorn answered._

_"I can see that. Though your changing skills were much like Nova and Luna." Radagast chuckled._

_"Yes I remember, but thanks to you I learned." Beron chuckled. Crescent dragged the ram back to it's cage. "Very good Crescent. Girls come here an say hello to Radagast." Beron said._

_Luna shifted back into human form,"Radagast!" Nova followed behind her sister, reaching him the young girls embarrassed him in hugs and kissed. "I missed you so much." Luna said hugging him._

_"Yes I know, my you've all grown so big." Radagast said looking them over._

_"Yeah we're as tall as you." Nova said measuring herself to Radagast._

* * *

"So are you girls hungry?" Radagast asked.

"Always." Crescent answered.

"Don't you worry i have tones of-" Radagast was saying till he seen a horrific sight. They stopped to see dead forest animals lay on the ground and trees oozing this grotesque substance.

"What is happening?" Luna asked covering her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7: SPIDERS!**

* * *

Radagast scurried through the forest like a frantic mouse. A strange mold was growing on the trees; he picked a dead leaf and examined it. "Not good. Not good at all!" he handed the leaf to Luna.

"It smells so foul." She said grabbing her nose.

"What could be killing your trees?" Nova asked placing a hand on the bark.

Radagast began to panic running through the forest with us trailing behind. For an old man he was very fast we'd barley kept up. He ran passing dead animals and picked some molding mushrooms. Birds frantically flew around. Radagast whistled lifting his hat and the birds land in the make shift hair nest on his head.

"Radagast! Come quick!" Luna called out.

He turned to see an ailing hedgehog in Luna's hands. She handed it over to him sobbing a bit. "Oh. Oh, no! Oh, Sebastian! Good gracious." he took the hedgehog from Luna. He quickly ran into his home giving the hedgehog something to cure him. The girls crammed into the small disproportion house, they bent down as low as possible. They watched as a bunch of hedgehogs surround the ill one. "Move back! Give him some air, for goodness sake!" Radagast told them. He continues to use his home made medians to cure the sick hedgehog, but nothing was working. The girls watched in concern, they hated to see Radagast go through this. "I don't understand why it's not working; it's not as if it's witchcraft!" Radagast said aloud suddenly realizing something. "Witchcraft. Oh, but it is! A dark and powerful magic."

"Witchcraft?" Crescent asked.

"In other words very dark and evil magic." Nova answered. Luna then let out a scream of horror. They turned to see a large spiders crawling onto his house. Radagast barricaded the door with a chair, turning back he seen that Sebastian had died. He then figured out what would cure the hedgehog, he took the hedgehog from the table and sat down on the floor. The spiders were crawling on the house try to find away in. Crescent pressed her body against the small door stopping a spider from entering. Luna and Nova handled the spiders breaking in from the roof. Radagast too the small glass from a top of his staff, placing it in Sebastian's mouth he chanted a spell.

* * *

_**I turned to hear Radagast speaking in some strange language. Field mice gathered around him crawling all over his legs and arms. Just them the spider I was holding at the door pushed even harder, the disgusting thing want to get in bad. It crawled to the roof instead, I looked up to see them ripping through hay. Leaping on a branch I helped my sisters fight them off. I witnessed Radagast suck the dark magic from the hedgehog and revive it. My lack of focus caused a spider to kick me in the face causing to fall of the small branch. I fall down landing onto Radagast's table, crushing it into pieces.**_

* * *

The hedgehog was cured the giant spiders crawled away. Luna and Nova leapt down from the ceiling as Crescent lay in pain. Luna took Sebastian from Radagast petting the poor animal. Nova stepped outside with Radagast, Luna right behind, and Crescent regaining herself from the landing. They watched as the spiders retreated into the forest. "Where on this good earth do those foul creatures come from?" He asked.

"Why did they try to attack us?" Nova asked.

"Spiders never travel that far." Luna commented.

"Where do spiders that size live?" Nova asked Luna.

"In the Mirkwoods. Papa told me about them." She answered placing Sebastian on her shoulder.

"I want to know about the black stuff you got out of this little guy." Crescent demanded Radagast to tell.

"I need to find out more about it first." Radagast answered. A small bird starts tweeting something to Radagast. "The old fortress? Show me." He said banged his staff on the ground. "I need you girl to help me track Gandalf for me."

"We can do that." Crescent assured him.

"Good." He said. A sled pulled by giant rabbits came picking him up. The girls watched as Radagast followed the bird on his sled.

"Alright let's get started on finding Gandalf." Crescent ordered.

* * *

**Next chapter I'm going to be having the girls meet the company but I can't decide weather to have them meet in wolf form or in human form. I hate having writers block. I thank all those who are reviewing and give my apologize if the story isn't holding interest for it's readers. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8: Dwarves Hate Dogs!**

* * *

"How much longer? We've been looking all night." Nova cried.

"I can't catch a scent." Crescent said smelling the ground and air.

"How do we even know he's near here? I mean he can be in Bree for all we know." Nova said.

"Then why would Radagast ask us to look for him if he was so far away. Now come and help us out." Crescent retorted as she sniffed. The girls sniffed for hours but they couldn't find anything. Crescent stopped and rubbed at her nose. "Alright! Will take a five minute break." Her sisters fell on the ground in relief. "The only scents I've been able to pick up are those dam Trolls." Crescent growled tossing a rock. Luna catching her breathe caught something else.

"Do you smell that?" She asked. Nova and Crescent smelt the air, but they couldn't smell anything. Luna got up walking around trying to pin point the scent. She pinned it, letting out a howl she shifted then ran. Nova ran after her shifting along the way, Crescent couldn't help but feel a little proud for her younger sister. The two rushed to keep up with the Luna; she stopped short causing a coalition. "Radagast!" Luna barked climbing out form the pill of rabbits.

"Luna! Did you girls find Gandalf?" He asked in wolf tongue propping his sled back up.

"No but Luna tracked something." Nova barked.

"What is it?" Radagast asked hooking the rabbits onto the sled.

"It's Dwarves." Luna barked.

"Dwarves? Dwarves don't travel these woods." Nova barked.

"No I can smell them to." Crescent barked snorting in the air. "Luna led the way." Crescent nudged her sister.

* * *

_"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted._

_"Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf told the Dwarfs. The Dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo wait to see what is approaching. Out from the bushes jumped a large white wolf. Spooked Kili shot an arrow at its front leg. The wolf fell to the whimpering in pain, suddenly Radagast bursts through the bushes on his sled led._

_"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast yelled._

_"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf informed his friends as he put his sword away. Approaching Radagast he asked, "What on earth are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said._

_"Yes?" Gandalf asked._

_Radagast went to speak but lost his train of though. "Just give me a minute. Um...Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was...it was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old... stick insect." he stuck his tongue out and Gandalf removes the insect. The Dwarf watches as he gave it to Radagast. Gandalf then looked to see the injured wolf._

_"That isn't one of Beorn's?" Gandalf whispered._

_"Yes it is." Radagast answered._

_"Master Oin. Go and tend to the wolf." Gandalf told the elder dwarf as he and Radagast retreated into the woods._

_"Careful there brother." Gloin said._

_"I've never seen a wolf so big." Fili said stepping closer._

_"Careful. It's still dangerous." Thorin said pushing Fili back._

_"I say we put it out of its misery. Chop that leg right off." Dwalin suggested pulling out his axes. The wolf whimpered loudly trying the back up. Just then two other wolves came in from behind, one gray the other pure black. The black one ran over to her sister, she licked at the arrow. Angry she turned to see the Dwarf holding the bow. She approached Kili snarling with blazing yellow eyes. Kili reached for another arrow but Crescent got to him. Her giant paw knocked him into a rock, pining him to a rock; she went in for the kill. Thorin took a swing with his elvish sword to her hind leg. She quickly turned her attention from Kili to Thorin. He swung striking her multiple times but it barley stopped her. Dwalin, Gloin, Fili, Bofur, and Bifur joined in as Oin and Balin tended to the white wolf._

* * *

"Stay away from my sister. Stay way from me!" Crescent barked trying to catch just one Dwarf. "Nova help her!"

"I can't get to her." Nova whimpered as Nori and Kili blocked her. "I don't think they're hurting her." Nova said as she watches them pull the arrow out. Luna licked at the wound while Oin was prepping what he likes to call Oin-ment. With out a fight Luna allow Balin to pet her snout as Oin rub the wound. It stung but it was soon over. Crescent continued to fight the Dwarfs, she seen Balin petting Luna. She ran over knocking Balin away from her sister.

"You don't touch her." she growled. Balin couldn't under stand all her heard was barks and growls.

Luna pulled at her ear whimpering, "He wasn't hurting me. Crescent he can't understand you." Snorting at Balin the Crescent leapt upon a large rock back turned from them. Luna and Nova curiously and cautiously sniffed at the Dwarves and Hobbit. They never have seen creatures like them before. Luna was friendly while Nova was timid. Crescent had no more interest in them but her new scratches. A small Dwarf took out his book and started sketching even writing in it. Luna took interest; she took a seat next to the small Dwarf.

* * *

_Seeing the wolf towering over me, I just pretend that she wasn't there. I seemed she wanted a closer look. She lent in her nose nuzzled the back of my neck. I could feel the wet and hot air hit my neck. Finishing up the sketches I showed her. "What do you think?" I asked. Her tail wagged and she let out what seemed to be a happy howl. She then snatched the book out of my hand. "Wait!" I yelled as she ran with it._

* * *

Luna ran taking the book to Crescent. Dropping it at her paws Crescent smelt it. "What's this?"

"It's the little ones book. Look he sketched us." Luna said placing her paw on the page.

"Luna you shouldn't encourage them." Crescent barked.

"Oh look at him he wouldn't hurt a fly." Luna said leaping from the rock snuggling up to Ori.

Crescent snuffed, "More like couldn't hurt one." She picked the book up in her mouth, leaping down she stood before Ori. Seeing him shaking a bit in fear she placed the book at his feet, and then walked off. Just then a howl came from the distance.


End file.
